It was always you
by HidekoChan90
Summary: Brock leaves Ash to pursue a career in medicine. He's handsome, rich and the ladies love him, but when he meets up with Misty again, his feelings are mixed when he learns she is seeing someone. Does she love him back? Or is Rudy truly the love of her life? Warning: Lemon GymShipping BrockXMisty, MistyXRudy, BrockXOC as well. Maybe even some hints at OrangeShipping *Shudder*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was early Tuesday morning. Brock was in his second term of medical school, and he had awoken early to prepare breakfast for his siblings, and his parents. Even though the two of them were home, they took full advantage of Brock being at home now while he attended Veridian University's medical program.

He was a promising student. He effortlessly made straight A's in every single class, and was already set to graduate with honors. He had woken up his younger siblings for school, Forest was a senior in high school, and he often didn't stick around long enough to eat breakfast, but Brock had insisted that he eat something.

Forest reluctantly ate a few strips of bacon and some hashbrowns, which were really quite good before grabbing his backpack and hurrying out the door.

"The girls always hang out in the hallways in the morning," Forest said, grabbing his car keys from the hook by the door. "It's really my only chance to talk to them."

Brock sighed and Lola laughed.

"He's just like you, Brock. Always after the ladies," Lola sipped her coffee. "What's been going on with you in the world of women anyway?"

Flint pulled down his newspaper and eyed his son. "Yea, we haven't seen you bring any girls around since that Aria girl in your chemistry class last year."

"Ah, she was just a fling," Brock said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm really trying to just focus on my studies. Girls are a killer on my wallet, and the gym doesn't bring in enough money to take all these women out on dates. I have too many of them."

Lola giggled. "That's my handsome little boy."

"Mom," He winced painfully. "I'm not a little boy."

She smiled again and stood up, taking Susie and Billy's plates from them to wash. "You two get ready for the bus. Salvadore, go grab your things and finish your breakfast."

Brock was pretty lucky. His parents were gracious enough to let him have his privacy and allowed him to stay in the Pewter Gym instead of living in the actual house. The gym was more than accomodating. He had his own room, his own kitchen, and bathroom on the upstairs loft above the battle arena. It was quiet, and he could come and go as he pleased, but he could bring anyone he wanted to inside. He had taken full of advantage of that over the last year, bringing many girlfriends home from school, but they never really worked out in the end.

They were too flighty for Brock's taste. He couldn't talk to them. It was pretty much just sex, but beyond that, he hadn't really found a connection with anyone. Brock would often still go back to his house to take care of his siblings and help get them off to school before, he too, would head off to college.

The kitchen had cleared out pretty quickly. Flint went to the gym to challenge up and coming Pokemon trainers looking to compete in the Indigo League, and Lola went out shopping. Brock finished cleaning up and decided he better leave for class soon or he would be late.

He made it to school on time, just barely enough time to get to class before the Professor started class. That's when he noticed someone new, but familiar sitting in the back of the class room. That face was somewhere in his memory, but he couldn't quite place it. He was trying to pay attention to the professor's lecture, but his brain constantly tried to pin point where he saw that guy before. Then it hit him.

Tracey Sketchit. Tracey, the guy who traveled around with Ash and Misty, while he stupidly decided to stay on Valencia Island with Professor Ivy, was sitting right there in his Biology class. The professor dismissed class, gave them assignments and released them.

Tracey approached him first, with an outstretched hand. "Hey, Brock. Remember me?"

Brock took his hand in a firm handshake. "Yea, Tracey. How are you?"

"Doing great. I decided to attend college this year and major in art,but I'm minoring in biology." Tracey said, smiling. "What are you majoring in?"

"Medical Sciences," Brock replied, ordering a coffee from the coffee cart located just outside their classroom.

"Oh, that's cool," Tracey said, feeling kind of nervous. He was always kind of put-off by Brock. Brock was bigger than he was, taller than he was, and he had a powerful presence. Tracey had immediately felt kicked out of the group once Brock came back around. He was a dominant male, and Tracey was definitely made well aware of that.

Brock took his coffee and sweetened it up with sugar and cream, adding blocks of ice to it, because he preferred his coffee cold and took a sip of it. Satisfied he smiled at Tracey.

"Want one?" He asked.

"Oh, no, I'm alright. I'm not much for coffee," Tracey said, grinning. He had always kind of admired Brock, too. He was cool and confident. He demanded attention, but in a quiet way, not in a way that Ash always did.

"So," Tracey asked, following Brock down the hall. Brock had a half an hour until his next class began, and he hoped Tracey wouldn't follow him around the whoel time. "Have you heard from Ash?"

"Yea, he's getting ready to compete in the Unova League," Brock sat down at a high top table in the hallway and took another sip of his coffee.

"Wow, the Unova League..." Tracey said, absently.

"Yea," Brock pulled out a book and pretended to study. Maybe Tracey would go away if he thought he was busy.

"M-maybe we can be friends?" Tracey asked. "Look, I know you and I never really had much of a chance to talk or become friends, but maybe we can be buddies now."

Brock didn't want to be rude. He had plenty of friends already that he hung out with regularly, and then there was the posse of women that followed him around.

"Well," Brock began, but was interrupted by female voices, approaching from behind them.

"Hey, Brock!" They said, in unison and Brock spun around in his chair and smiled.

"Hello, Ladies!" There was a group of about 5 of them, and all of them were extremely beautiful. Tracey just stared in awe as they approached the table.

"Brock, when are you going to take me out?" A dark haired girl asked, who was wearing a mini skirt and large heels. She was gorgeous!

"Addison, I'm sorry, I'm really kind of busy. I promise, I'll try to take you out soon," he said, laughing.

"What about me, Brock? You said we were going to hang out at your place three weeks ago!" A blond girl with a low cut shirt and huge breasts stood with her arms folded.

"I've just been busy, Renee, but we'll hang out soon. I've just been swamped with work!" Brock said, feeling a tug on his shirt.

"Brock, you said we could go to mount moon and look at the stars together last week. Did you forget about me?" A redhead with glasses and a beautiful body stood beside him.

"We'll do that, too. I promise, Karen. I just have a lot to teach my little brother before he takes over the gym. All my time and resources are going to that, and school," He explained, before he was bombarded with slips of paper with phone numbers written on them.

"Call me, Brock!" Renee insisted.

"Call me first!" Another girl with green hair, called out.

"Ladies, I have to get to class," He stood up, and gathered his things, quickly booking it out of the hallway and into the next building.

"Wait, Brock!" Karen called out.

"You forgot my number!" Addison, held up her slip of paper.

Tracey sat there, awkwardly, checking out the beautiful girls.

"I'm available tonight, if anyone wants to go on a date with me," he said, and the girls just looked at him, then back at eachother.

"I don't even know what Brock would want with you," Addison sneered at Renee.

Renee rolled her eyes. "At least he knows I'm female because I'm not built like a stick."

"At least I'm not a total slut!" Karen chimed in.

Tracey sighed and stood up, following through the double doors where Brock had gone through. He was nowhere in sight, but he heard him say something just then.

"Hey, psst...over here," Brock called out and Tracey saw him hiding in a back hallway.

"Wow, Brock, when did you become so popular with the ladies?" Tracey asked. "I am extremely jealous of you, Man."

"Oh, don't be," Brock said, looking down the hallway. No sign of the girls. He sighed with relief. "They will empty out your wallet faster than even one gym match. I dated all of them, at once, that didn't turn out so well for me. Having one girlfriend is a lot of work, but having six was a little extreme."

"They all knew about eachother?" Tracey asked.

"Yea," Brock laughed. "I'm just glad none of them wound up pregnant. My grades started slipping, so I had to let them go, but they are still after me."

"Wow," Tracey said, laughing. "When did you start getting all of that attention?"

"When I stopped caring so much. I stopped chasing women, and now they chase me," he grinned and stayed hidden in the shadows when he heard the door open. He prepared himself for the bombarding parade of squealing girls, but he just heard a pair of lone, light footsteps. He peaked around the corner, along with Tracey and both of them were shocked.

Misty stood in the hallway, looking down at a map.

"M-misty?" Brock stammered and she immediately looked up, a shocked expression flashed across her face before it turned into a smile.

"Brock!" She ran up to him and swung her arms around his neck. "I didn't know you went here!"

"I didn't know you went here either!" Brock replied. It didn't take him long to notice that she had grown up to be quite beautiful.

"Today is my first day," she said, pulling away from the embrace and smiling up at him.

He was in a moment of shock for a second. This beautiful women was really Misty? He cleared his throat and kept his eyes focused on hers.

"What are you studying?" Brock questioned.

"I'm in the nursing program. Let me guess, you are here for medical sciences," Misty grinned, and Brock nodded.

"You know me well," he chuckled and thats when the two of them remembered Tracey, who was still standing over by the wall. A deep blush was on his cheeks.

"Oh, hey Tracey," Misty said, waving from over Brock's shoulder.

"Hey," he said, waving shyly. Wow, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had always been cute, of course, but she really grew up. Tracey found himself unable to talk to her.

"Well, I better get to class," Misty said, her focus back on Brock. "Maybe we can have lunch together and catch up?"

"I'd love that!" Brock exclaimed and watched her walk through the double doors leading back out to the classrooms. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed, leaning against the brick wall.

"Well, she grew up..." Tracey commented, and Brock agreed, grinning. "I mean, I always thought she was pretty, but holy Miltank! She's hot!"

"Ash definitely missed the boat with that one..." Brock pushed himself off the wall and gathered his backpack again. He couldn't help but think, maybe he missed the boat, too.

...

Brock found himself in the library after his last class of the day. Veridian University had a huge library, and Brock always liked to read, even a good fiction novel. He was browsing the shelves, when he felt a pair of hands over his eyes. He knew exactly who it was, because of the long nails that scratched the bridge of his nose.

"Guess who?" The voice said, giggling.

"Renee?" He asked, turning around, and seeing the busty blond behind him in a sequined red top and tight jeans.

"I'd knew I'd find my brainy hottie in here!" She threw her arms around his neck and hung off of him, he supported himself by a shelf full of books.

"Whoa!" Brock grinned and put her back on her feet, regaining his balance. "Easy now. What are you up to?"

"Oh, just here to look for a good book to read, you know," Renee twisted a blond curl in her hair and Brock wondered if she even knew how to read. "Why don't I come over tonight and we can watch a movie?"

"I've really got a lot of studying to do tonight, Renee. My biology teacher is killing us with work this week," he told her, regrettably. He remembered how awesome she was in bed, but she was also very highly annoying, and Brock found himself just wanting to be alone.

"Oh, but Brock, don't you remember how good I am with my lips?" She asked, bringing on long red nail down his lips and to his chest, down to his crotch and letting her fingers linger there.

"Renee..." He said, pushing her away gently. "We need to slow down. Plus, I was supposed to take Addison out tonight."

"But Brock, what do you want with her?" The blond asked, wrapping her arms around him and kissing just below his ear. He shuddered a little and cleared his throat.

The door to the library opened and Brock opened his eyes, instantly forgetting Renee was even there. He saw Misty walk in and his heart started to race.

"Renee, will you excuse me for a second?" He asked, not waiting for her reply, he quickly got out from the maze of books and met Misty over by the computers.

"Hey!" He said, and she twirled around in surprise. Her cerulean eyes met him and he felt desire shoot straight to his loins. God damn, she was pretty!

"Oh, hey, Brock!" She said, smiling.

"I was wondering," he said, looking back around for Renee. She was probably giving him death stares right now.

"Would you...like to get a coffee with me or something? My treat," Brock offered and Misty nodded her heard.

"I'd love to! Let me just find the book my teacher wanted us to check out this week," she said, leaning forward and checking out the bookshelves, while Brock stood behind her to check her out. He tried to remind himself that he thought of her as a little sister, but it was hard to, when she looked the way she did. His eyes finally came back into focus.

"I'll help you look for it." Brock said, spotting the anatomy book just a few shelves up from where Misty was looking. "Is this it?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Brock!" She took the book from him and checked it out, and Brock tried his best not to put his arm around her as the exited the Library and made their way to the coffee shop on campus.

It was quiet, clean and preppy inside. Brock paid for their drinks and they picked a table just outside the window. They immediately talked for what seemed like hours, and Brock was amazed that even though he had lost contact with Misty, they could still talk just like if they had been talking non stop for years.

"So, how is your luck with the ladies going now?" Misty asked grinning, and Brock leaned back in his chair, finishing off his iced mocha and laughing.

"They're chasing me now," Brock told her, and Misty looked somewhat shocked, and then she smiled, her voice almost sounding...sultry.

"Well, I can see why," she reached out and touched his hand and he felt a spark on his skin. Her touch was so soft, yet so erotic. Then he dared ask the question...

"What about you? Are you...seeing anyone?" Brock asked, and something flashed in Misty's eyes, and she looked away, then slowly nodded.

"His name is Rudy. We live together in Veridian. I moved from Cerulean about three months ago, and we met back up. He moved here from Trovita Island to attend to take a job teaching dance at the school of Arts in Veridian," Misty had told Brock about Rudy before and how he had a huge crush on her so many years ago when she was traveling around the Orange Islands when he was dating Professor Ivy.

"Oh," he cleared his throat trying to hide his disappointment. "Well, I'm glad your happy. You deserve it."

He wasn't really surprised that Misty was dating anyone. With the way she looked, he was surprised she wasn't married by now.

"Yea," she tilted her head to the side and Brock smiled at her. "I guess I should get home." Misty said.

"Right. Uhm, do you have a ride?" He asked.

"I'll have to take the bus home. Rudy's got the car for the day," Misty stood up and threw her cup away in the trash can.

"I can take you home. I don't mind," Brock smiled at her and placed his hand on the small of her back. She shuddered at his touch and nodded her head.

"A-alright," she stammered. She hated riding that smelly bus, but she didn't have enough money for her own car right now, so she shared Rudy's.

Brock's car was nice, brand new, and flawless. A sleek, red corvette with red and black interior and spotless. Misty almost didn't want to sit down because she was afraid she would mess it up. Lights lit up the dashboard and stereo as Brock turned the key.

"Wow, when did you get this?" She asked, impressed by it's perfection. Brock really really took care of this car.

"I got it a few months ago. The gym is bringing in super amounts of money, and the Pokemon league is giving us an incentive because we are training a new gym leader to take over the gym. Dad doesn't want to do it, and I'm going to be a doctor, so the Gym has been passed down to Forest," Brock explained, as he put the roof down. The warm summer breeze blew threw Misty's hair and she watched him adjust the stereo.

"I had an extra couple thousand dollars laying around, so I put it down on this bad boy. Wait til you hear the speakers!" He said, putting on a hip hop song and turning up the bass. "You can feel it in your chest!" He laughed and Misty could barely just make out his words over the music.

He turned it down just as a girl approached the car. Long dark hair, peircing green eyes and very pretty. She wore long fishnet stockings under very short shorts, with heels.

"Are we still going out tonight?" She asked, her eyes fell on Misty.

Brock sighed and smiled up at her. "You pick the time and place and I'll pick you up, Addie."

"I'll give you a call later," Addison's eyes never left Misty. "I guess you're going to fuck around with her first."

"I'm just taking her home. She's an old friend of mine," Brock said, leaning back in his seat and pulling sunglasses from his clip visor.

"Right," Addison walked away and Misty looked over at Brock as he put his Corvette into drive. He looked incredibly sexy right now, and she tried not to feel jealous of this Addison girl.

"Is...she your girlfriend?" Misty asked as Brock pulled out. The car ride was so smooth.

"Oh, hell no," he grinned. "She was at one time, but we have like zero in common. I still take her out on dates though, when I have some extra money."

She couldn't help but look at him when he drove. He was leaned back, so relaxed, so confident. Brock had always been confident, and that was one of the reasons she had always had kind of a crush on Brock. She used to pull him away by his ears when he would flirt with women, but now, she had no right to do that, seeing as she was also seeing someone.

Misty directed him to a small white house in a suburban neighborhood just outside of the Veridian Forest.

"Nice place," Brock commented, smiling over at her.

"Thanks," Misty said, her eyes locked on his, even though his were behind sunglasses. God, when did Brock get so sexy?

"I'll...see you tomorrow?" Brock asked, a hit of hopefullness in his voice. He was disappointed to learn that she was seeing someone, but he wasn't going to interfere. She had a nice home and Rudy had liked her for a long time, so he was sure Misty was happy.

"Of course. Maybe we can help eachother study," Misty smiled, getting out of the car. Brock tried to push the dirty thoughts out of his mind. In so many ways, Misty was still so innocent.

"I'd like that," he said, his car roaring to life again. They waved at eachother as Brock pulled out from her house and headed back home to Pewter City.

Misty opened the door to her house, to find Rudy in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"You were supposed to be home at 5," Rudy said, eyeing her. She seemed flustered, and was smiling from ear to ear. She realized it was almost 6:30. She had stayed out with Brock longer than she intended to.

"Sorry, I guess time got away from me," she kicked off her shoes, and offered him a smile. "Dinner smells good!"

"Who is the guy in the Corevette?" Rudy asked her, shooting her a look that immediately made her smile go away.

"An old friend of mine," Misty could sense his jealousy. "Oh, Rudy, don't worry. We have no interest in each other that way. We just wanted to catch up. I told him about you."

The dark redhaired man looked back at her and forced a grin. "Well, OK. You know you are just so damn beautiful I get a little worried when you are out with other males." He kissed her cheek as she leaned into the fridge to get a drink.

"Brock and I will never have anything more than friendship between us," she promised, feeling somewhat disappointed saying those words. Well, at least, he didn't feel anything for her...

"It's not you that I don't trust," Rudy said, flipping over a pancake. "It's him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Addison Reinhart was tall, thin, brunette with emerald eyes. There were other guys at the college who had taken a noteable interest in her, including Tracey Sketchit, but she was also known for her hang-ups with Brock Harrison.

Some people rumored it was because she wanted to marry a rich doctor. Some people said she liked him because he was so well known in Kanto for being one of the best Gym Leaders Pewter City Gym has had in generations. And some say she just likes him because he's hot, which there was really no denying that.

For whatever the reason, Addison was head over heels in love with Brock. Her cell phone rang just as she was touching up her make up.

"Hello?" She answered, feeling a bit agitated, she knew it wasn't Brock because he usually announced his presence with the beep of his horn.

"You're going out with Brock tonight, aren't you?" It was Renee Montgomery. The horniest one of them all. Addison felt a sense of accomplishment, knowing that she had pissed off Renee. It was pretty much her life goal since the two women were constantly feuding the hardest over Brock's affection.

"Yes. We are going to dinner and then back to his place," she smiled at herself in the mirror. "To have sex."

Renee huffed, irritably. "He'll just be thinking of me the whole time."

"Hmm, well I wouldn't be too sure about that, Renee," Addison said, slyly. "Have you seen that stuck up little redhead he was running around with today?"

"Ugh! That ugly duckling?" Renee laughed. "I saw her in the library. He probably just feels sorry for her."

"Well," Addison said, straightening out her dress. "It doesn't matter. After I get through with him tonight, he won't remember anyone's name but mine!"

The blond girl on the other end scoffed. "Whatever. He'll be banging me by tomorrow night. You watch!"

"Yea, OK," Addison hung up the phone and just then, heard Brock beep his horn. She rushed out of the house and towards his car. He had the top down and loud hip hop music playing with the shades pulled over his eyes.

"Hey Pretty Lady,"Brock smiled at her as she got into his car. "Where to?"

"Let's go to that nice Italian Place by Mount Moon. It's so romantic there," she batted her eyelashes at him and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Off we go," he said, roaring his car down the road towards Mount Moon.

The restaurant was situated just at the base of mount moon. Shops and nightlife surrounded the place, and it was often a downtown hang out spot for the citizens of Pewter,Cerulean and Veridian City.

They sat at a small table for two, lit by candlelight and Brock regrettably bought a bottle of wine. He had to stop buying things for girls he didn't even really like just because he was hoping to get laid later.

"So, how was your day Brock?" Addison asked, and Brock knew she was really asking about Misty. She wanted to know who she was and what he did with her.

"It was alright," Brock said, taking a sip of wine. He didn't even like wine, but he thought he might as well since he was here.

"So, who was she?" Addison grilled him, and Brock's cool demeanor angered her even more. He didn't even flinch at the question.

"Addison, she's an old friend from back when I was just a kid. She traveled around with me and Ash, remember me telling you about that?" Brock asked, just as their dinner plates arrived. He ordered Fetticini Alfredo and Addison ordered a caeser salad.

"Besides," Brock said, tasting his food and taking a gulp of red whine. "She's living with some guy anyway. She just needed a ride home and I wasn't going to let a woman ride the bus home alone, at night. I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to her. You know how weirdos can be out there."

"You truly don't like her?"

Oh, he liked her alright. He liked the way she looked. He liked the way he could talk to her. He liked the way time seemed to get away from him when he was with her. In fact, if it hadn't been for this Rudy guy, he would have probably taken Misty out tonight instead of Addison.

But, he was horny. So he swallowed his food and shook his head.

"Of course not. She's like a little sister to me, that's it," he promised, and Addison seemed to be satisfied with that answer.

...

Two hours later, Addison found herself naked in Brock's bedroom gathering up her clothes.

"I have school in the morning," Brock urged her to leave, and she looked back at him as she snapped her bra on.

"Can't I just stay the night, Brock? We've never spent the night together," she reminded him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"My Mom doesn't really like it when I have girls sleep over. For some reason, she thinks I'm going to automatically get a girl pregnant if she spends the night," he rolled his eyes. "I guess she forgot how she had 10 kids."

"You're not going to invite Renee over after I leave, are you?" She asked, saying the girl's name with a lot of hate behind it.

"No, I'm not going to invite Renee, or any other girl over. I'm probably going to play some Xbox and go to bed," he kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Alright," she said, pulling her skirt. "Bye Brock."

"Bye Beautiful," he said, waving and he closed the gym doors, leaving himself alone in the big empty gym. He preferred it that way, sometimes. Growing up in a house where you have no privacy can make you really appreciate solidarity.

He settled on his bed, and turned on his Xbox. His large flatscreen television lit up the dark room and he waited for his game to load. A knock on the gym door came as an annoying sound just about this time, and he made his way over to the wall, pressing the button, preparing to see Addison standing there asking to go for a second round.

She had done it before.

But instead, he saw Tracey Sketchit. A bit surprised he offered him a friendly smiley and leaned on the railings.

"Hey, Tracey..." he said, not sure why the guy would show up at his house at almost 10:30 at night.

"Hey, Brock!" Tracey said, waving. "I'm sorry to show up so late, dude, but my apartment just got flooded. The couple upstairs above me busted their water pipes and we were kicked out while they repair it. I was wondering...could I stay here?"

Brock sighed. Gee, poor guy. If Tracey wasn't such a dork, he probably wouldn't let him, but Brock was a nice guy, sometimes, and he had a spare room in the gym.

"Just until my apartment is cleaned up and fixed. Only a couple of weeks. You are really the only friend I have around here," Tracey said, practically begging him.

"Alright," Brock said, gesturing towards an empty room in the upstairs loft. "You can take the spare room. Forest just got a new bed, so he put his old one in here for storage, but it's still pretty comfy. Not sure if this old TV still works, it's from way back when I was traveling around with Ash."

"Oh, thanks, Brock! You are awesome. I swear, I will pay you back," Tracey put his luggage in the other room and he noticed the light coming from Brock's room along with the Call Of Duty music.

"Is that an Xbox One?" Tracey asked, and Brock nodded.

"Oh, we should play a couple games before bed!" Tracey said, excitedly. "I-if you dont' mind."

Brock grinned. "I don't mind." He was in a good mood, he just had decent sex with a pretty girl, but he still felt the excitement in his heart when he thought about seeing Misty the next day at school.

He had to stop feeling that way though, she was happily taken, and he had his chance way back when to be with her, but he waited too long and now he just had to accept it.

...

The next afternoon, he spotted Misty outside at one of the lunch tables, her textbook open in front of her. The late summer breeze blew through her long red hair, and she tucked it behind her ear. She had a pair of solid, black rimmed glasses on, which made her look like some kind of sexy librarian. Brock swallowed, realizing his throat had become very dry. She looked so damn beautiful right now.

He approached her and she looked up at him, smiling and removing her glasses.

"Oh, hey Brock," she said, as he sat down across from her.

"Hey," he smiled, opening up his McDonald's bag. He was starving! "What are you reading?"

"Oh, something for class...it's kind of boring," she smiled and pushed the book to the side. "So, how did your date with Addison go?"

"Meh," he shrugged his shoulders. "Tracey is staying with me. His apartment flooded so I said he could stay with me in the Gym."

Misty made a thoughtful noise. "You know, you two never really had the chance to become friends. Maybe this will give you the opportunity to become friends."

"Yea, maybe," Brock took a sip of his soda. "He still irritates me, though."

"Well," Misty grinned and reached out her hand to touch his. "He was never you."

He watched as her fingers played across the open palm of his hand. He shuddered at her touch, then his eyes met hers. He had never seen Misty look at him that way before, and he was old enough now to know what that look meant.

She wanted him, and not just in a friendly way.

He closed his hand around hers.

"I've missed you so much since you left Ash and I all those years ago," the words came out like a flood, and Brock hadn't even realized he was saying them until it was all out. Misty looked back at him, that same sultry look in her eyes.

She was about to say something, but a loud female's voice interrupted their conversation. It was Renee Montgomery, wearing her usual attire exposing her breasts as much as she could without being nude.

"Brock, I thought you were supposed to have lunch with me today!" She said, her arms folded over her large breasts. She glared at Misty.

Oh shit. He had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh, Renee, I'm sorry. I completely forgot," Brock let go of Misty's hand, and she pulled it back to her, still feeling the warmth of his skin.

"You were too busy with her..." Renee said, focusing her attention back on Misty. "Honey, please, save yourself the embarassment. Brock will never want you, when he's got me!"

"Renee, leave her alone. That's enough!" He spoke sternly and Renee giggled.

"Defending her, already? You must really want to get into some new panties, Brock!" She tossed her curly locked behind her shoulders. "You'll come back to me soon enough. Have fun with the ginger, Harrison!"

Brock sat back down at the table and sighed. "She pisses me off sometimes. I don't even know why-" He stopped when he saw Misty's expression.

"Oh, Misty, you don't think I'm only talking to you again because...I want to have sex with you do you?" He asked, and her face faltered a bit.

"Look, Misty, I know you're taken and I respect that," he told her. "No matter how beautiful, or sexy I think you are, I know my boundaries and I'm not going to disrepect that."

Her expression changed a bit. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?"

"Misty, I always did," Brock confessed. "You were still so young though, and then you left us just when you were starting to become a woman. I was only after one thing back then, and you were too young for all of that."

"I wish I had known that sooner," she grinned a bit, and their eyes locked again.

"Hey, look, don't listen to Renee, OK? She's mean to everyone. Even me sometimes," he chuckled and stood up, chucking the trash from his lunch into the garbage before collecting his backpack.

"I'm not worried about that bitch," Misty said, realizing that the name she called her was more out of jealousy than she would have wanted to admit.

"And you shouldn't be," Brock grinned down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed and looked up at him.

"I...I better get to class," she said, pulling out of his embrace gently.

"Right. Yea, me too," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Let me know if you need a ride home, OK?"

"I will..." Misty said, and turned to head in the opposite direction.

...

Renee slapped two large text books down on the table where the other 5 girls were sitting, having their lunch.

Karen Jergens and Adrian Bennett, Brock's two most casual girlfriends looked at her.

"Whoa, girl, chill out!" Adrian said, picking at her salad. "Like, what the hell is your problem?"

"That redheaded little slut, that's my problem." Renee replied, furiously. "Brock totally didn't pick me up for lunch today because he was hanging out with her."

Addison laughed as she pulled a couple grapes off the vine. "I slept with him last night."

"Bitch..." Adrian sneered at her. Addison just grinned.

Renee rolled her eyes. "You better keep your hands off of him, all of you! He's mine!"

Karen shrugged. "Maybe Brock wants 6 girlfriends. C'mon girls, we all know he's nothing but a player. The fact that he's hitting on this new chick shouldn't surprise you."

Brock's fifth girlfriend looked up from her text book. Vanessa Meyers was a pretty, but quiet girl, who was probably the only one out of the group that actually liked Brock for something other than his wallet or his bedroom talents.

"Karen is right," she said.

Renee placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm not going to let this little tramp tread on my territory."

"I already did," Addison chimed in, receiving dirty glares from all the other girls.

"Shut the hell up, Addison!" Renee yelled aggressively.

"Here she comes," Addison pointed out, through a mouth full of grapes.

Misty walked through the double doors and her eyes immediately fell on the group of girls hanging out at the study tables in the hallway. The rest of the tables were empty, the 5 of them only took up one, and she pretended not to notice they were there.

She did not want to acknowledge any of Brock's girlfriends. They all seemed like bitches, especially Renee and Addison, who seemed to be the most obsessed with Brock and were constantly fighting over who he loved more.

"You!" Renee called out, and Misty froze our of surprise.

"Yes?" She said, turning around to face Renee.

"You better keep your hands off, Brock, you little boyfriend stealing tramp," The blond called out.

"Look, you little cum dumpster, you don't have anything to worry about. I have no interest in Brock," Misty said. "I'm already happily taken by someone anyway."

"Didn't stop Addison!" Renee called out, glaring back at the Brunette. "She totally left her boyfriend, Preston, who was totally hot, for Brock last year. Then again, Addison is a slut."

"Takes one to know one..." Addison spat back at her and Renee scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Brock and I are just friends!" Misty's short-temper was about to run out.

"We know you have a crush on him!" Addison said, standing up to join Renee. Misty knew her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Brock is like my older brother...we practucally grew up together," Misty said. "We could never think of eachother in any other way than that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Renee said. "I see the way Brock looks at you. Of course I can't see why...You're not really the type of girl he goes for. You're kind of ugly."

Misty clenched her fists.

"If I'm so ugly than why did your supposed boyfriend forget about your lunch date to sit with me?" She asked, and Renee rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please..." she threw her blond hair over her shoulder, not wanting to admit that Brock forgetting about their lunch date was bothering her more than she let on. "Just...stay away from him, Red."

Misty angrily walked away from the group of girls and out through the double doors connecting to the next building. She made her way outside and collapsed by the side of the building, tears flooding her eyes as she finally let her sobs take her over.

She heard footsteps approaching her, but she knew it wasn't Brock. He would have said something to her by now. She lifted her face up, drying her eyes, and she met Tracey's gaze. He seemed a little stunned at first, like he didn't know quite what to say.

"Tracey..." Misty wiped her face dry, a bit embarassed and forced a smile.

"Hey Misty, why are you crying?" He asked, settling down by the wall next to her.

"Oh, nothing, it's just stupid..." she sniffled and Tracey offered her a tissue. She took it grateful and wiped her nose and eyes, and regained her composure.

"C'mon, you can tell me," Tracey said, giving her a smile. "I won't judge you."

"It's just..." she paused for a moment and looked out towards the parking lot of cars coming and going as classes began and let out throughout the day. She longed to go home, back with Rudy where it was safe and comfortable...and she didn't have to be around those hateful girls.

"Those girls that Brock hangs around with are really mean," she said. "They act like they own him or something."

Tracey sighed. "Yea. I offered them a date with me, but they all declined. I guess I'm just not Brock, huh?"

Misty looked over at him. "You're Tracey. You can't be Brock, and he can't be you."

"Well, yea, but c'mon Misty, remember when we were in the Orange Islands together?" He asked, looking up at the clouds. "You and Ash missed Brock, and I knew it. I knew I'd never really fully integrated into your group."

"Tracey, you were our friend just as much as Brock was. You still are," She smiled and grabbed his hand.

He blushed and looked down at her hand over his. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Yea, but you liked him then, didn't you?" He asked, and Misty was taken back a little bit.

"I...kind of always thought Brock was attractive. I mean, even when we were in Kanto, I thought he was cute," she shrugged her shoulders. "But it doesn't matter now, anyway. I'm with Rudy. Remember him?"

"Rudy? The Trovita Island gym leader?" Tracey asked in surprise. "Wow. Yea, I remember that guy. He had it bad for you. You're...dating him?" His voice portrayed his disappointment.

"Yea, we've been together for a few months," she replied, hugging her knees to her chest. She had cried so hard she made herself tired. And for what? Because Brock's snobby girlfriend called her ugly? And because she felt like she couldn't compete with them in Brock's eyes? And why would it matter? She was taken, wasn't she? So why did she care?

Because she still had a crush on him. No, she had a crush on him when she was a teenager. She lusted for him now, and she couldn't act on it because she was already committed. That didn't mean everything in her body wasn't begging for his touch.

Tracey sighed. "Well, damn, there goes my next question. I was going to ask you out on a date." He chuckled a little and Misty looked surprised.

"You...were?" She asked.

"Oh yea," Tracey nodded his head. "I know you went and got coffee with Brock yesterday, but like I said earlier, you and Brock can do that without it getting weird since you two are such good friends. You and I were only somewhat friends, so if I asked you out for coffee, it would be like a date."

"Thanks, Tracey...for talking to me," Misty stood up and the two of them walked towards the next hall where her next class was. Tracey was on the other side of campus, but he didn't care. He missed her, and wanted to spend a bit more time talking with her and making sure she was alright.

"So, I heard you are staying with Brock?" She asked, hoping the red and puffiness from her eyes would be gone by the time she reached her class.

"Oh, yea," Tracey replied, blushing. "My apartment got flooded and it's going to be a couple weeks, so Brock was cool enough to let me stay with him in the Pewter Gym. That place is actually pretty nice."

"Well, maybe you and Brock can finally become friends after all these years," Misty said, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "I have to get to class, but thanks for walking with me."

Tracey felt a bit dizzy. He was not expecting that. "S-sure. No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brock had finally started to settle back into the routine of school by the second week. His usual fights with Renee were becoming so routine, he tended not to even worry about them now. He actually had gotten used to having Tracey around, he was usually quiet, but sometimes a bit nosey.

He had started to have lunch with Misty almost every single day. He found himself waiting outside her biology class on a Wenesday afternoon, his shoes tapping nervously against the cold tile floor. There was the annual fall carnival coming up this weekend, and he really didn't want to ask any of his six crazy admirers to be his date, so he was going to ask Misty, even though he knew she would probably take Rudy anyway.

The door opened and students filed out, and he saw Misty emerge from them. He pushed himself off the wall and approached her, plucking her from the crowd.

"Hey, there you are! How was class?" He asked, offering to carry her books.

"It was alright," she said, smiling and handing him just one of her books, a light, thin book. "Brock, you don't have to carry my books for me. I'm capabale of doing that myself."

He grinned and took the other, heavier book from her. "Stop it. I'll carry your books. I carried your sleeping bag and most of your clothes for years around on my back. I think I can handle a few measley books for you."

She chuckled and continued down the hall with him. "So, where for lunch today?"

"The Pikachu Pizza Pit is having a lunch special until two o'clock," Brock said, holding up his keys. "I'll drive."

"Oh, pizza sounds so delicious. Should we invite Tracey?" She asked, not sure if being alone with Brock was really a good idea. The two of them had actually fallen back into their own comfort level with eachother, and both of them noticed the unintentional flirting that they did with each other. Both of them were also very aware of the fact that their sexual tension was mounting.

"I-I think he's in class," Brock told her, as an excuse. It's not that he didn't want Tracey around...well...he kind of didn't, but only because he needed to ask Misty out to the festival this weekend and he didn't want Tracey to beat him to it.

Of course, Renee and the other girls noticed Brock's corevette pulling out of the parking lot almost everyday this week around lunch time, and she was convinced they were going off to have sex.

Misty tied her hair up in her usual side ponytail to keep her hair blowing away in the wind was Brock's topless car sped down the highway. Her hair was longer now, and reached way past her shoulders.

Brock smiled over at her, his dark eyes covered with sunglasses. "You look cute like that."

She blushed, and looked away from him. "Really?"

"It reminds me of old times," he said, casually. "When it was just you, me and Ash. I've been thinking about those times a lot lately."

"Yea, I have to," Misty confessed as they pulled into the parking lot of the Pizza Pit. A Pikachu with a chef hat on was holding up a Pizza on the sign. They were seated immediately and ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a couple of sodas.

"So," Brock started nervously from across the table. Misty looked at him questioningly.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Well, you know that...festival thing that's been advertised around school this week?" He asked, and Misty nodded her head.

"Oh yea, I've seen it," she said, dismissively. "I already asked Rudy about it, but he said he's too busy to go, so I won't probably won't go either."

Brock rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, uhm, you could...go with me. I-if you wanted."

"I assumed you were going to ask Renee or one of those girls to go with you," Misty said, remembering the encounter she had with them the week before.

"Oh, hell no," he chuckled. "I want to go with my best friend." He smiled at her and placed his hands around hers, bringing them up to his lips.

She blushed deeply as she felt him press his warm, soft lips to her hands, and looking up at her with his warm, dark eyes.

"So, what do you say?" He asked, watching her expression. It was a mix of shock and lust, and then she smiled, slowly.

"Yes, I'll go with you," she said. They stayed like that for another moment before the pizza came, and Brock hurriedly devoured a large slice.

Misty giggled. "You must be hungry."

"Getting up the nerve to ask you out worked up my appetite," he said, reaching for another piece.

"Ask me out?" She asked, and Brock realized what he just said.

"Well, I mean, it's not a date or anything," he cleared his throat. "Just two friends going out and doing something fun. Like we used to do."

After lunch, they left the restaurant and Brock checked the time. "I still have 45 minutes until class starts. When does your next class start?"

"About an hour from now," she replied.

"Well, how about we go over to the park across the street? I'm not really in a hurry to return back to school and fight with Renee again," he suggested, and he drove a short distance to a small, quiet park right near school campus.

"It's beautiful out here today," Misty commented as they exited the Corevette and took a stroll along the grass.

"That's why I wanted to spend it with a beautiful girl," he said, nudging her playfully with a smile."

"Brock," she blushed, smiling shyly. "Are you flirting with me?" She stopped walking and he put his arms around her waist.

"Maybe," he replied, casually. He was still a lot taller than she was, he practically towered over her and she was forced to look up at him.

"Rudy probably wouldn't like that, you know," she reminded him, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, well, Rudy isn't here, is he?" Brock briefly looked out over the park, which was only occupied with a few people this time of day. A few couples sat on picnic blankets, and very small children played at the playground before the older and bigger children got out of school.

Misty ran her hands over his arms. It had been so long since she actually touched him. He had always had nice, solid arms, but it seems like in the past few years, he had toned up a little bit more. She then let her hands explore his torso and she could feel the outline of his abs underneath his shirt.

She lifted her blue green eyes to meet his, which were already looking her over. His hand came up and pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"You're so pretty," he almost whispered. He wanted to kiss her so bad, it was taking everything in him to hold back.

"You see, this is why I wanted Tracey along," she said, giggling a bit.

Brock put his forehead on hers and grinned. "What? Are you afraid I might kiss you?"

"I'm afraid I might want you to," she replied back quietly, and she felt him pull her in closer.

Just then a male voice with a British accent startled them out of their trance and they jumped apart.

"Ey! Get a room!" The blue-haired guy shouted. Brock recognized him immediately as Damien Peterson, the same guy who left the innocent Charizard on a rock all those years ago when they were kids.

"Damien! Damn it! Leave us alone!"

"Oh, Harrison, I'm not worried about you. You're usually always feeling up some girl or another..." he paused when he saw Misty. "I remember this one. She got pretty cute!"

"Fuck off, Damien!" She angrily spat, and the look of anger he got on his face caused her to cower behind Brock, protectively.

"Fine, if you want to be cheated on by this player, go right ahead. You had your shot," Damien got on his motorcycle and sped away and Brock angrily kicked the gravel.

"I hate that bastard!" He shouted, shaking his head. "I guess we better get back to school."

Misty nodded her head and got back into the Corvette with Brock. He had almost kissed her, and she was going to let him. She silently looked down at her feet as she thought back to what the girls said to her, and what Damien just said. Brock would never do anything to hurt her. She knew he wouldn't. But then again, Brock had changed a lot since she had last seen him. He had a confident smoothness about him, and even she had fallen into his arms.

...

Tracey Sketchit clapped loudly as Forest commanded Steelix to do a tail slam against Brock's Ludicolo. He made sketches as he watched.

"Alright, little Bro. I think you're all set to start facing trainers on your own," Brock grinned and Forest looked at him in surprise.

"You think so?" He asked.

"You beat a water type. If the Pewter City Gym can beat water types like it used to when I was gym leader, we can beat out Cerulean City in Kanto's most credited gym," he patted his little brother on the back.

"Cerulean City is Kanto's most credited gym?" Tracey asked from the loft above the battle arena.

Brock nodded. "Misty got the gym back into excellent shape. Dad wasn't quite able to keep up with her, and now they currently stand as Kanto's best, but I think with Forest here, Pewter City can take that title back."

"I hope I'm just half a good of a leader as you are, Brock!" Forest said, leaning against Steelix. "Now, when are you bringing those hot girls you are always hanging around with over again?"

Brock chuckled. "You finish high school first, Buddy. Then we'll talk about girls."

Forest sighed. "C'mon, can't you hook me up?"

"Go play Xbox," he told him, gesturting towards his bedroom and he climbed the stairs to the top loft.

Once they were alone, Tracey looked over at Brock. "So, if Misty was the leading Gym Leader in all of Kanto, why did she leave Cerulean and start to attend college?"

Brock shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe she just didn't want to run the gym anymore."

"You don't think Rudy forced her to give it up, do you? I mean, I know you've never met the guy, but he's pretty pushy," Tracey told him. "Misty really is such a sweet girl."

"Yea, she is," Brock said, grinning. "She's got a little temper on her, but deep down she's really sweet."

Tracey looked at him for a long moment. "You know, I always used to think she kind of liked you. She didn't really say it too much, but she used to talk about you all the time when we were on the Orange Islands. I think she still kind of does."

Brock looked up at him in surprise. "Really?" He chuckled a bit and leaned against the wall. "I almost kissed her today."

Tracey's eyes widened. "What?"

"We went out for lunch and then we had some time to spare, so we took a walk in the park and...I don't know what came over," Brock rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just wanted to kiss her. I know she's taken and she's happy, I just...I don't know, Man."

"I wouldn't mess with a guy like Rudy," Tracey said. "I mean, Misty is really, really hot, but Rudy seems like the type of guy that would have another guy castrated if he finds out he is sleeping with his girl."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. It was just a temporary lapse," Brock said, unsure of himself. "I'm taking her to the festival on Saturday."

"You're what?" Tracey asked, his eyes widening.

"Just as friends. Rudy already declined her offer, and I think it's important for Misty to go since she is a new here and plus I needed a date," Brock said, shrugging, gathering his laundry to throw in the washing machine.

"Like you have any problems finding a date..." Tracey said, folding his arms. Honestly, he was a little jealous. Misty said yes to Brock, but not to him? It was fine, whatever. He knew that would happen anyway, because he was probably the only one that had ever been aware that Misty actually liked Brock. Everyone had always said she liked Ash, and maybe she did in a certain way, but she was actually in love with Brock and it had really hurt her when he had stayed with Professor Ivy.

"I don't want to go with any of those girls that are after me at school," Brock told him, starting up the washing machine. "I wanted to go with Misty."

"You're a brave dude, Harrison," Tracey said. "I gotta hand it to you."

...

It was Saturday afternoon and Misty was at the mall shopping for a new outfit to wear out to the carnival with Brock. She didn't know why, but she was putting a lot of thought into her outfit and even stopped off at the salon in the mall to get her hair done.

She knew it wasn't a date, and she knew she was with Rudy and she loved Rudy, she really did, it's just...well, this was Brock and even though she tried to deny it to others and even to herself, she had a very bad crush on him and she at least wanted to look nice.

She purchased an adorable pink sundress and a pair of comfortable strappy sandals and was about to leave when she heard someone call to her.

"Excuse me?" A girl asked. She was pretty, and Misty immediately recognized her as one of the girls that was hanging out with Addison and Renee that day she had that very unpleasent encounter with them.

A feeling of dread washed over her.

"Y-yes?" She stammered.

"You're Misty, right?" She asked. "I'm Vanessa Meyers. I'm one of Brock's ex-girlfriends."

Misty felt uneasy about this. "Oh, hello..." She said, unsure of herself.

"I'm not going to be mean to you. I'm honestly not like those other girls," she said, before Misty ran off for the door. "I heard Renee complaining about you being invited by him to be his date to the carnival this weekend."

The redhead nodded. "We're just going as friends. I have no romantic interest in Brock."

"Please just be careful, Misty," Vanessa said. "I dated Brock for almost 4 months, and he cheated on me left and right with those other women. Those other women aren't really my friends, but they are the toughest girls in school, so I stick with them, but I will never be friends with them because they slept with my boyfriend..."

"Well, I know Brock has always been a womanizer," Misty said, thinking about the countless times she had to pull him away by his ear because he was flirting with women. "I've known him since I was fourteen and I know how he can be."

"I was...I still am, very much in love with him," Vanessa's eyes welled up with tears and Misty suddenly felt awkward. Here she was in the middle of the mall with a girl she didn't even know who was about ready to ball her eyes out over a guy who was not only her best friend, but also her secret crush.

"Vanessa," Misty started.

"Just please don't let him do to you what he did to me," she said. "You seem like such a sweet girl, and I am also sorry for the way Renee treats you. She's just jealous because you are really pretty and Brock finds you sexy without you having to pay for a boob job and butt implants."

Misty blushed. "Uh...well, thank you, I guess. But again, this isn't a date. I'm taken, happily, but someone else. Brock and I are just friends." Misty slowly backed away from her and waved. "I'll see you at school, Vanessa."

"See you, Misty," the girl said, waving.

Well, that was certainly bizarre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was five o'clock Saturday evening and Misty just finished getting ready. Rudy had left earlier that afternoon to teach a class, and Misty spent most of the afternoon getting herself ready. Her long red hair cascaded down her back, and she had spent the last hour on her make up, matching her eye shadow with her dress and carefully lining her eyes with eyeliner just right.

Her dress fit perfectly, ended about 4 inches above her knee, and her strappy sandals made her legs look very long. She hoped that she didn't look too sexy for something that wasn't supposed to be a date. She had told Brock to call her when he arrived, but instead, he let his presence be known by a loud honk of his horn outside.

She looked through the window and saw him sitting there in his Corvette with his sunglasses over his eyes. She could hear his loud music vibrating her house. She smile and rolled her eyes. Brock will never grow up.

She picked up her purse and exited the house, walking towards his car. He was dressed in a light blue collared shirt and jeans with matching tennis shoes. His mouth fell open when he saw her.

"Hey," she said, giving him a smile.

"Wow. You look incredible," Brock said. _Oh, Buddha Help me._ He thought as she slipped in beside him.

"Thank you," she said, buckeling her seatbelt. "So do you."

He smiled over at her and put his car into the drive. "Did you get a haircut today? It looks really good."

"I did," she replied. "I'm glad someone noticed. Rudy didn't say a word."

"Typical man," Brock shrugged, laughing. "I notice things like that on a woman. I think it's important if a woman tries to make herself look nice a man should at least notice it." Oh and he had noticed.

And he could see her smooth, silky legs from under that teasingly short dress she had on. They seem to go on for days, and he hoped Misty wouldn't notice his erection. This was supposed to be a friendly outing, and that would just make things awkward. He readjusted his shirt.

"So, what do you want to do when we get there, Brock?" Misty asked.

"Well, first, I'd like to eat. I'm starving. Then I'm sure we can find something to do," Brock reached over and put his hand on her leg. He couldn't help it. He just had to touch her and when he did, he almost wished he hadn't, because now he was really turned on.

Misty blushed and put her hand over his as it rested warmly on her thigh. He smelled so good right now, and she wanted so badly to know how good his kisses would taste. They pulled into the crowded parking lot just outside the school. The entire campus was decoreated in banners, ribbons and lights.

"I am dying for a funnel cake!" Misty said, smelling it in the air.

"Say no more," Brock said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'm paying for everything, and you can have whatever you like."

"Oh, but Brock, I do have my own money," she said, shyly.

"Good. Keep it. Buy another sexy dress with it. I'm paying for everything tonight," he winked at her and led her over to the funnel cake cart. "Two funnel cakes and two lemonades, please."

They settled down at a picnic table to eat and Brock just watched her. She stopped eating, realizing maybe she was eating way too fast.

"W-what?"

"I don't mean to stare at you," he said, laughing, focusing his attention back on his food. "It's just it's been a long time since I've actually gotten a girl something to eat besides a salad and she actually ate it. It's nice."

She blushed a little. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"No, no it's fine," he grinned, and stuffed his face full of funnel cake. "That's what gives you that sexy ass you've got behind you."

She playfully kicked him under the table and he mockingly grabbed his ankle in pain.

"Brock, you're such a-"

"Pervert?" He asked, cutting her off.

"And a jerk!" She giggled, and he chuckled.

"I can't help it," Brock confessed. "You're the one who looks like a supermodel. What's a guy to do?"

"Well, you did pay for this delicious funnel cake..." she said thoughtfully. "You deserve something for that, I guess."

"I sure do," he stood up and offered his hand to her. "But you can thank me later. How about I try and win you one of those big Horsea dolls?"

Misty saw them and immediately gushed over how adorble they are. "Oh, Brock! They are so cute! But what would I do with that big thing?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging and laughing. "You can think of me everytime you look at it though. It would make a nice addition to the decor of your gym."

"I don't live at the gym anymore, remember?" She asked.

"Oh yea," Brock said, thoughtfully. "By the way, why did you quit? You do know that Cerulean City is the top leading gym in Kanto. Even over us, I'm hoping to change that when Forest takes over, but you're tough competition!"

Misty smiled. "Oh, my mother came back about six months ago and took over the gym. I can't really live in the same house as her, so I left and that's when I met Rudy back here."

"Oh," Brock said. "Well, tell your Mom that my little brother is going to serve up some competition between the gym leaders."

"You know, Pewter City was the most credited gym back when you were running it, Brock," Misty said, smiling up at him. "You were a great gym leader." She clutched onto his arm and he blushed wildly.

"You're way better than me," he said rubbing her hand with his free one. "Way better to look at."

She giggled. "I don't think so," her eyes met his and he stopped walking and so did she. He just stared into her eyes for a moment.

"How about I win you that doll?" He asked.

...

Two hours had passed and the sun finally settled on the carnival. The lights and games were still as loud as ever, and the smell of food was strong in the air. Brock had taken Misty to the Pokemon petting zoo, played a few more games, and even watched a magic show. And of course, he won her that Horsea, which had followed them through it all.

They were now idly entertaining themselves watching various people ride the mechanical Taurus and getting thrown for a loop every six seconds. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey guys!" It was Tracey and he had a girl with him. Vanessa Meyers.

Brock turned around and his eyes met Vanessa's then Tracey's. He didn't seem to have a visible reaction, but Misty did, remember her conversation with Vanessa just that afternoon about Brock. Her face faltered a bit, but she tried to force a smile.

"Hey!" Brock said, shaking Tracey's hand firmly, then wrapping his arm around Misty's waist. "You guys been here all evening?"

Tracey nodded. "Yea, we went and watched a movie over there and then played a few games and got something to eat. There is a dance starting over in the gym in about 10 minutes. Oh, and you two, this is Vanessa. Vanessa this is my friend Misty and well, you know Brock."

"Yea," she smiled at Misty weakly, but didn't look at Brock.

"Hey Vanessa. How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine," she replied, flatly and abruptly and Tracey put his arm around her waist, much like what Brock was doing to Misty.

"I'll see you two at the dance!" He waved and walked away. Brock noticed Misty's facial expression and he knew she knew exactly who Vanessa was.

"Hey," he nudged her, playfully. "Tracey found himself a girlfriend!"

"Whatever happened between you and Vanessa, anyway?" She asked, and Brock knew that question was coming.

"Honestly, I was a complete jerk to her and I wish I hadn't been. I led her on for months and she didn't deserve that," Brock replied, honestly, and Misty was surprised he hadn't tried to make up a story to make himself come out and look like the good guy. Then again, Brock WAS a good guy and he had never been known to lie.

"She saw me at the mall today and told me about you two. She said you cheated on her," Misty said.

"I did," Brock confirmed. "It was my first year in college and all these girls were after me and I guess I just got a little carried away. I've grown up now though, I mean I don't really have girlfriends behind anyone's back anymore. I'm completely honest."

"Is that why you chose to ask me out instead of one of them? I am a safe bet that nothing will happen between us because we aren't romantically interested in eachother and I am taken?" She asked.

"No," he said, chuckling. "I asked you because I wanted to go with you. And you look stunning in that dress and I get to dance with you."

Misty blushed at that statement and the two of them walked towards the gym where the dance was being held. It was dark inside, with lasers on the walls making cool designs and shiny paper banners line the walls and doorways.

A hip hop song was playing loudly in the gym and Brock mockingly bowed to her.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He peered up at her and she laughed.

"You're such a nerd, Brock," she said, and her pulled her close to him, which was a surprise to her.

"I might be a nerd, but I got the beauty right here in my arms tonight," Brock said, his hands all over her body, causing little shivers up and down her spine.

"Are you flirting with me again?" She asked, looking up at him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Yea," he replied, without hesitation.

Maroon 5's "It was always you" started to play and Brock smiled. "I love this song."

"I do too!" Misty exclaimed. Tracey and Vanessa were dancing just a few feet away, and he gave Misty and Brock a wave.

"I can't get over how you look in this dress," Brock said, rubbing his hands along her hips.

"I'm glad you like it," her eyes held a sedutiveness and Brock felt her fingers play in his hair. She truly was the sexiest woman in the world to him. He moved closer to her, and she didn't protest his advancement.

He softly placed a kiss on her lips, warmly. Misty was surprised for a moment, but her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips against her own. His scent enveloped her. His aftershave, his body wash, his shampoo. The taste of his lips was intoxicating.

Brock slowly caressed her lips with his own, reveling in the taste and feeling of her. She was like heaven. He had never kissed a girl quite like this before. He never wanted to stop kissing her. She was mezmerizing.

He slowly pulled away after a long moment and stared down at her, his gaze filled with lust and the look he was giving her made her knees get even weaker than they already were from that kiss.

He gave her a lazy grin and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead. Misty wanted him to kiss her again. Oh, who was she kidding? She wanted to do more than just kiss him. She ran her hands along his shoulders and Brock was surprised by the way she was looking at him.

"You know what's even better than you in this dress?" Brock asked, his hands playing along her hips again, and she was so close to him she could feel his erection against her thighs.

"What?" She asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You out of this dress," he replied. They both laughed and Misty teasingly led her hand up her very short skirt. Brock softly snapped the very miniscule fabric that was her panties against her skin.

Misty definitely wasn't innocent anymore.

"Maybe if you're lucky you can find out what that looks like," she said, and Brock looked around. He didn't see Tracey or anyone else around, and then his gaze fell back on the redhead in front of him.

He placed his lips right next to her ear, his breath tickled her as he spoke and his voice sounded so deep, smooth and sexy. "You wanna get out of this place?"

She nodded to him, and they both left the party and headed towards the parking lot.

...

Brock hurriedly opened the gym doors. They rose open so agonizingly slow, but he busied himself by letting his hands explore her body, mostly underneath her skirt. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the rough stone of the outside walls of the gym.

She moaned softly against his mouth as he coaxed her lips apart with his tongue, tasting her, claiming her and having her do the same to him. Misty's head felt dizzy with the way he was kissing her. Rudy was an excellent kisser, but Brock...Oh my! Brock was simply indescribably perfect.

"God, you're so fucking hot," he breathlessly exclaimed, as he parted from her only for a moment to lead her into the gym. The gym had changed very little, there was still a huge rock battle field in the middle of it with huge stones. Misty remembered that from the last time she was at the Pewter Gym when she first saw Brock. Of course, she was rooting for Ash to win, but that didn't mean she didn't find Pewter's gym leader totally hot.

He scooped her up in his arms and placed her on top of a flat rock, then positioned himself between her legs. She pulled him to her again and kissed him passionately on the lips, and Brock hurriedly unzipped his pants and pulled off his shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath.

Misty let her hands explore his solid arms, and she shivered at the thought of being wrapped up tightly in those arms beneath his sheets while he passionately ravished her body all night. He reached his hand behind her back and unzipped her dress until the straps hung loosely around her arms.

He tugged at the dress until he pulled it off from around her feet and he tossed it with his jeans and shirt on the side of the battlefield. Now that he wasn't contstrained by his jeans, Misty let her hands play with his erection through his boxers, and she was pleasently surprised at how big he was.

Brock closed his mouth over her nipple and teased her with his skilled tongue. She stroked hm faster and faster as her own pleasure mounted, and he groaned against her skin as he teased and licked her breasts. Her whole body was aching for him to be inside of her.

"I just want to fuck you right here, Misty," he confessed breathlessly as she stroked him with her soft hands. Her lifted his head up to meet her gaze.

She placed her lips on his neck and kissed him softly, taking the soft skin of her earlobe and teasing it with her tongue. "Make love to me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He lifted both of her legs on his shoulders and buried his face between her legs, tasting her sweet innocence. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as she felt him tease her sensitive flesh with his tongue.

He stopped for a moment and pulled off his tank top, tossing it to the side and them resuming what he was doing. Her cries of pleasure echoed throughout the gym, and he didn't slow down. He loved knowing he was pleasing her like this.

Misty leaned back and ran her fingers through his hair, her arousal was mounting and she was amazed. Rudy had done this to her plenty of times, but not like this. Brock was an expert at this, and she was vaguely reminded that was because he had a lot of practice...a lot of women.

And he had such a wonderfully built body. She bit her bottom lip just wanting to reach out and touch him, but at the same time, not wanting him to stop what he was doing.

Right now, nothing else existed except she and Brock.

Meanwhile, Tracey parked his car outside the gym. He had explained to Vanessa why he was staying with Brock in his gym, and though she was a little uncomfortable with the idea of going to Brock's gym, she decided to go anyway. She liked Tracey that much.

The gym door was open, which Tracey found odd, but once they approached the entrance they could hear Misty's cries of pleasure. Tracey blushed once he realized what they were doing, and Vanessa was the first to see the two of them.

Misty was leaned back against one of the rocks with her legs slung over Brock's shoulders, and he was set to work on pleasing her. In her haze filled mind, she saw the two dark figures near the doorway and she seemed to sober up.

"Brock! Someone's here!" She straightened her posture, and Brock looked over. Rubbing her sweetness from his lips, he stood up and Misty gathered her dress from the floor, covering up with it.

"Tracey!" Brock was startled. "Dude, w-what are you doing back so early?"

"Same thing you were planning on doing," he said, grinning.

Brock's eyes fell on Vanessa and she was giving him a mean, unforgiving look. He grabbed his tank top off the dusty floor and slipped it on over his head. Misty hid behind a large boulder on the field and put back on her dress, blushing wildly that they had just been caught.

"We were...just about to head back to Veridian. I have to take Misty home," Brock said, trying to play the whole thing off. Tracey just grinned.

"Sure, whatever, Man," he said.

Misty looked at Vanessa who was now looking at her. The conversation that had that afternoon came flooding back to her and she felt embarassed, knowing that she was obviously lying about their attraction to eachother.

"We better go, Brock," Misty said, shyly and he nodded, putting his arm around her and heading out towards his car. The air was chilly, like that of early fall, but they both appreciated after that.

Once they got onto the road, Brock looked over at Misty. "You alright, sweetheart?"

She nodded, silently, and Brock could tell she was lying. He put his hand comfortingly around her, with his other hand on the steering wheel.

"Are you sure?" He asked, slowing down at a redlight.

"I shouldn't have done that with you," she said. "I mean, it felt so good...It's...it's all I'm going to think about now. And Rudy loves me..."

"Misty, sweety, don't feel bad," he said, brushing her hair back from her face. "We just did what we wanted to do. There is nothing wrong with that. It can be our little secret, you don't have to tell Rudy."

The light turned green and Brock drove forward. Misty bit her lip and looked out the window as the scenery rushed by them. Her feelings for Brock were amplified 10 fold, and she almost wished she could just stay with him and not go back home to Rudy.

Brock pulled in front of her house, and Misty slowly reached for the doorhandle of the car.

"Hey," Brock said, putting his hand on her leg. She turned around and was cut off by Brock kissing her, passionately. "Sleep well."

Her lips almost burned from the kiss. She couldn't help but smile. He was incredibly sexy and an amazing lover, she knew this even though she hadn't really had sex with him...yet.

"Goodnight, Brock."

"Goodnight, Beautiful," he said, watching her walk into her house before pulling away. He was definitely going home with blue balls tonight, if Tracey hadn't walked in on them he would have definitely had sex with her and he hoped she wouldn't have regretted it.

Misty walked into the house to find Rudy laying on the couch with the television on.

"You're home late," Rudy observed sleepily.

"Oh," she said, a bit startled. "I'm sorry, Honey. We got caught up at the festival."

"With Brock," Rudy reminded her. "I don't really like you hanging out with that guy. I heard he was a sleeze."

"That's kind of his reputation, Rudy, but Brock and I have a different kind of relationship," she said, wanting to kick herself for lying again. "We're just friends."

"Sure," Rudy said, clicking off the television. "I'm going to bed. Be upstairs in 10 minutes. I want sex tonight. That is, if you aren't too tired from Brock."

"Oh, stop it, Rudy! I'm not having sex with Brock!" She clenched her fists in anger and Rudy just laughed.

"Calm down, Honey. Get your sexy ass up here and let me show you what you have been missing tonight!" Rudy persuaded her from the top of the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Addison Reinhart saw Brock sitting alone at one of the high top tables in the hallway on the second floor. He had a book open in front of him and he was studying in between classes. She smiled and approached him, unzipping her blouse just a little to show off her cleavage.

"Hey Brock," she said, cheerfully. She was probably so cheerful because the other girls weren't around.

"Hey, Addison," Brock said, only looking up breifly.

"So, I'm free tonight if you want me to come over," she said, leaning across the table. "I miss you."

Brock smiled up at him. "I miss you, too, Addie, but I'm really busy." To be honest, he really had no interest in having sex with her at all. Everything in him wanted to be with Misty again, and it had only been two days.

"You really are interested in that Misty girl aren't you?" Addison asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Addison," Brock started, but she cut him off.

"You can be honest with me, Brock," she said. "I know you. You would jump at the chance to sleep with any of us, but it seems like lately you have been hesitant. I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know. I don't want to be led on anymore."

"I do like her," he admitted. No, he loved her, but he couldn't admit that outloud. She was already taken and she hadn't even called him all day on Sunday and here it was Monday morning and he hadn't heard anything from her yet.

Maybe she was mad.

"Karen saw you two kissing at the dance Saturday night," Addison told him.

"Addison, I'm sorry," he apologized, genuinely. "I know that I've not been right to you, or to any of you, really."

"I guess sex can't make a man love you," she said, standing up and gathering her books off the table. "What does Misty have that I don't?"

"I don't know, Addison," Brock replied, standing up along with her. "She's just...Misty."

Addison forced a smile and walked away. "Falling in love with a woman you can't have isn't smart Brock. You'll miss me one day..."

Brock sighed. "I'm not in love with her. We had one kiss..."

"That's not what Vanessa said," Addison walked away from him and Brock stood there, stunned a bit. Great. Vanessa was telling everyone what she saw. Pretty soon it was going to get around school and...back to Rudy.

Brock decided to start heading to his next class of the day. He met Tracey by the drink machines, who was struggling to get a Dr. Pepper out that he had paid for.

"Hey, Man, what's up?" He said and Tracey looked at him, a bit agitated.

"This thing took my damn dollar!" Tracey exclaimed, and Brock chuckled, clutching the machine with both hands and shaking it violently.

3 Dr. Peppers and 2 Pepsis flew out and Brock picked up a Pepsi and popped it open. "You just have to shake it a little."

"How many times have you pulled that trick to pick up girls?" Tracey asked, grinning, putting the remaining drinks in his backpack.

"A few times, actually," Brock said, laughing. "This machine is notorious for taking your money. The one right next to the cafeteria is a safer bet. So where are you headed?"

"Art History," Tracey replied. "By the way, I totally got laid Saturday night! It was amazing!"

Brock took another sip of his free Pepsi. "Yea, I heard you two," he said.

"I'm sorry. I know Vanessa is your ex and all, but wow..."

"No, It doesn't bother me," he said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the idea of him being jealous.

"So, how is Misty?" Tracey asked. "I saw her this morning..."

"You did?" Brock sighed. "She hasn't spoken to me since I took her home. I'm so worried she's pissed off at me or something. Did she say anything about me?"

"No, but she did talk about Rudy. I don't think the two of them are doing so good. I think he thinks she's in love with you," Tracey said, observingly. "She just said he's jealous and accusitory all the time. But judging from what we saw the other night, maybe he does have something to worry about."

"Look, what happened between me and Misty, it's not going to happen again," Brock said, reluctantly. "I'm not going to mess with her relationship with Rudy if that's who she wants to be with. We just...got caught up in the moment I guess."

"Brock, maybe she is in love with you," Tracey said.

He chuckled at the thought. "Misty's avoided me all day. She probably hates me."

"No, I don't think so. Misty could never hate you," Tracey said. "When we were in the Orange Islands, all she did was talk about you and how good you were at this and that. I was going to try and get with her back then, but I knew whoever this Brock guy was, I couldn't compete with him."

"She really talked about me the whole time?" Brock asked, grinning.

"Constantly," He replied, laughing. "I think Misty just may need some time to think. That's all."

"Yea, I hope so," Brock sighed, and high-fived Tracey. "I better get to class."

"Yea, me too. I'll see you at the gym." Tracey waved and walked off in the opposite direction.

...

Brock and Tracey sat down at the dinner table that evening with his family. Brock made dinner while Lola practiced piano inthe other room. She was taking up music lessons this week.

"Oh, Brock, honey, this looks delicious!" Lola beamed at him from across the table. "Oh, Tracey, you are joining us for dinner tonight!"

"Yea, I hope you don't mind," Tracey said. "My girlfriend is out with her grandparents tonight for her grandpa's birthday, so I'm kind of alone."

"I don't mind at all, Dear. All of Brock's little friends are welcome," Lola said, helping Toko sit up straight at the table.

Flint ate his food silently. Forest looked over at his older brother.

"Hey, who was that hot redhead you bought here Saturday night?" He asked, and Flint instantly looked over at him.

"You had a girl here Saturday?" He asked.

Great! Forest saw that?

"Oh, uhm...it was just Misty..." he said, shoving his face full of mashed potatoes.

"Just Misty?" Lola asked folding her arms. "That's no way to talk about a special lady, Brock!"

"Yea, you bought her to the gym. I was watching from my window. She was really hot, too." Forest said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Guys, she's just a friend," Brock nudged his little brother harshly, but playfully. "I'm giving you a wedgie!"

"Oh, c'mon! No! Those hurt!" Forest begged, as Brock pulled his underwear up out of his pants.

"Brock Harrison!" Lola scolded him. "Don't do that to your brother!"

Suzie and Billy laughed at Forest's misfortune.

Tracey chuckled. "I wish I had a brother. I was an only child."

"I've certainly got plenty of siblings to spare if you want to take on a little brother," Brock said, rubbing his knuckles on top of Forest's head.

"Oh, c'mon, Son, don't be shy!" Flint said, grinning. "You don't have females that are just your friends! We know you!"

Lola giggled. "Let's not embarass, Brock. If he doesn't want to talk about his love life, he doesn't have to. But if you do have a girlfriend, Brock, we would like to meet her."

"She's not my girlfriend," Brock sighed. His family was impossible sometimes.

...

Misty arrived home from shopping at the mall just past 10 o'clock. She had been avoiding Brock for a few days, just to clear her head. She couldn't seem to think straight around him.

The downstairs was dark and quiet, and Misty flipped on a light. "Rudy?" She asked, looking in the living room. The television was on, but he wasn't down there. She found two soda cans on the coffee table. Annoyed, she picked them up and tossed them in the trash.

She wished Rudy would clean up after himself.

She climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Perhaps he had went to bed early. The upstairs was dark and quiet as well. The bedroom empty.

"Rudy?" She called out in the hallway, making her way back down the stairs. She knew he was home, after all, she had the only car they had between them.

It was a warm night, probably one of the last warm nights they would have for a while, and Misty still needed to clear her head of her thoughts of Brock. It was almost constant, and Misty tried to convince herself they were unwanted.

She decided she would take a dip in the pool before finally heading to bed. She had school early in the morning, and she would eventually have to talk to Brock again. After changing into her bikini, she walked outside and rounded the corner. What she saw in the pool caused her to drop everything. Her phone, her towel...everything.

Rudy had Renee pushed up against the pool wall, kissing her neck and grunting loudly. She gasped and both of them finally looked up. Rudy's eyes grew wide and he immediately swam over to the pool wall, pulling on his swimming trucks, which were discarded by the pool and ran over to Misty.

"Honey, wait!" He yelled out, but Misty backed up from him, slapping his hand away.

"Fuck off, Rudy!" She said, her anger mounting. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

Renee smirked at her and got out of the pool, still completely naked.

"Misty, wait. This isn't what it looked like..." Rudy swore to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I said don't touch me!" She stomped on his toes and he clutched his foot in pain as his toes were mashed into the concrete.

"How does it feel when another girl hangs all over your man?" Renee asked and Misty clenched her fist, and hurled it towards the other girls face, connecting with a loud crack.

Renee grabbed the side of her jaw and looked over at Misty, shocked. "You little bitch!"

Misty reached down and grabbed her phone. "Have fun with your nasty slut, Rudy! I'm out of here!" She ran through the pool gate and out on to the street. She frantically searched through her contacts for Brock's number.

...

It was late at night, and Brock and Tracey were busy with their traditional game of Super Smash Brothers before bed. Brock laid lazily back against his pillows and Tracey lounged on the floor in a bean bag chair.

Tracey threw a bomb-omb at Brock's character and sent him off the screen. Brock gave him an irritated look.

"That's like the third time you've done that, dude!" He said, and Tracey just laughed. Brock's cell phone vibrated against the dresser it was sitting on and Brock paused the game. Upon checking it, he thought it must have been Addison or Renee, but when he saw it was Misty his heart skipped a beat.

"It's Misty," he told Tracey and immediately answered it. "Hey!" He said, his tone was cheery, Tracey watched from his position on the bean bag chair. He watched as Brock's expression changed.

Misty was crying and very upset, he could barely understand what she was saying.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he said, calmly. "I'm having a hard time understanding you, Misty."

He paused again. "Misty, misty, calm down. Calm down and tell me what happened."

Misty tried to catch her breath. "He was fucking Renee in the pool...and... I...I just...I don't know...I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Misty, I'm sorry, Sweetheart," he sat down on the edge of his bed. "I'll come pick you up. You can stay here with me for as long as you want to."

"W-who is there?" She asked.

"Just Tracey and me," Brock replied. "I'll come pick you up, Sweety. I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Are you at the house?"

"No, I'm down the street at a gas station," Misty told him, and Brock sighed.

"That's not safe. Look, just stay inside, try to calm down. Stay where it's lit. I'll be there, OK?" He said, slipping on his shoes.

"Can you stay on the phone with me until you get here?" Misty asked, realizing exactly where she was. It was almost 11 o'clock at night, and she was at a gas station in nothing but a skimpy bikini. Strange men were already starting to stare at her, but she spotted a police car hidden in the darkness a few feet away and it added some comfort.

"I'll stay on the phone with you," Brock said, looking over at Tracey. "I got to go pick up Misty. Feel free to play whatever games you want. I'll be back soon."

Tracey was still wondering what happened, but he figured it must be pretty serious for her to call Brock up this late and he just bolt out like this.

Brock talked to her the whole way there. She had finally stopped crying by the time he had entered Veridian Forest.

"I'm almost there," he told her. "You at the gas station at the end of your road?"

Misty nodded. "The Raichu Fuel Center," she replied.

"Alright," Brock said, slowing down when he finally made it out of the forest. "I'm pulling up now. Come on outside." He could see the lights from the gas station from where he was at, and he saw Misty standing by the wall, covering herself with her arms.

He parked his Camero and stepped out of the car, approaching her, and giving warning looks at the men who were standing around, drinking beers and staring at her.

"Look, I know you guys have never been this close to a hot girl before, but you don't need to stare at her like that!" Brock told them, standing in front of Misty protectively. He pulled off his shirt and handed it to her.

"Here, put this on," he said.

The men threw their beer bottles away and gave Brock a dirty look before getting back into their own car. Brock turned his attention to her.

Brock's shirt was more like a short dress on her, and it felt so warm and smelled so good. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry that happened to you," he said, pulling her into his embrace. She clutched onto the fabric of his tank top and let the tears spill from her eyes. Hugging him felt so great and she felt like she could finally let all of this emotional pain out.

"Just let it out," he said, softly. "It's OK. I've got you now."

She seemed to sob even harder and Brock kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry him, Misty. You're way to beautiful to do that."

"Can we...can we get out of here now?" She asked, looking up at him. Brock wiped her tears away gently and offered her a smile.

"Of course, Sweetheart," he opened the car door for her and she got in. Brock quickly rounded the car and slid into the driver's side, cranking up the car and heading back to the Pewter City. Misty didn't say much on the 15 minute drive through the Forest that connected Veridian and Pewter City together, but Brock offered her his hand to hold the whole time and some low-volume hip hop music.

"Hey, Tracey and I were playing super smash brothers. Maybe you'd like to play a game or two with us tonight?" Brock offered, trying to cheer her up. She smiled a little and nodded.

"I could stand to blow off a little bit of steam right now," she said as they pulled up to the gym.

"We don't have to talk about what happened until you're ready, OK? You can just have some fun and play some games with us, alright?" He kissed her forehead softly. God, he loved her so much and he wanted to kick Rudy's ass for doing something like that to her. Not that he was really much better of a guy, but he would never, he could never, do that something like that to Misty.

They immediately heard Tracey cursing from his bedroom. Brock just chuckled.

"Tracey must be having a hard time with super smash," he said, putting his arm around Misty and leading her up to the second floor loft above the battle field.

Tracey looked in the doorway of Brock's bedroom and gave Misty a smile. "Hey, Misty."

"Hey, Tracey," she said, hoping her couldn't see that she had been crying.

"Misty's going to play some super smash brothers with us," Brock said, settling down in bed and offering Misty to settle in beside him.

Tracey smiled. "I guess I should go easy on her."

"Why?" The redhead asked, grinning. "I have this game you know. I'm actually quite good at it."

"Yea, well," Brock nudged her playfully. "You've never played me."

Misty ended up inhilating both of them, and Tracey sighed, leaning back in his bean bag chair. "Wow. She is pretty good."

Misty giggled. "I told ya."

Tracey stood up and smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. I hope you feel better Misty. If you need to talk to me about anything, I'll be willing to listen."

"Thank you, Tracey," Misty said, wrapping her arm around Brock's. The door closed behind him and Brock leaned over, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked, and Misty nodded.

"Yea, thank you for coming to get me, Brock," she said, looking up at him.

"Anytime, Sweetheart," he lifted her gaze up to meet his, and kissed her softly and tenderly. She kissed him back softly at first, tasting him, enjoying him. He pulled back from her and looked down at her, seeing that same seductive look in her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, more passionately and aggresively than before, pushing him down into his pillows on the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, searching his eyes with her own.

He grinned up at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm with you. Why wouldn't I be?" He kissed her briefly again, letting his fingers play along her neck.

"Well, because Rudy was with Renee. You're not upset about that?" She asked, surprised.

Brock chuckled. "No. Hell, to be honest, I'm kind of happy. I mean, not that Rudy did what he did to you, but that someone can put up with her. I'm not in love with her. I'm not in love with any of those girls."

He closed his lips over hers again, coaxing her into a response. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, moaning as she felt his tongue play with hers. It was a slow, sensual kiss and when he finally pulled back from her, his eyes were filled with something.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his arm encircle her from underneath and scoop her up, rolling her on top of him.

"You're...you're in love with me?" She was still dressed in his t-shirt with her bikini underneath.

"I always have been," he said, his voice was deep, lazy and full of a lust she had never seen in him before. "Right before you left, before we went to Hoenn, I was going to tell you how I felt about you, but I didn't want to make you feel obligated to me if you felt the same way, so I kept it to myself."

"You've been in love with me all this time?" She asked, her hands exploring his muscles underneath his tank top. "Brock, if I had known, I wouldn't have been with Rudy. I would have come to Pewter a long time ago."

He smiled, and let his hands explore underneath the t-shirt. "Hey, it's OK. None of that matters now. We're together now."

She blushed as she felt his hands underneath her shirt, playing at the string on her bikini. She leaned down and kissed him again, parting only to pull the t-shirt off over her head. Brock unbuckled his belt and kicked off her jeans, his hands giving her hips an appreciative squeeze.

Misty pulled away from the kiss, sitting up straight and watching as his eyes went from her face to her breasts and the rest of her body. He swallowed hard as he traced her curves with his hands. His touch felt so good on her bare skin.

"Brock," she whispered, grabbing his attention back to her face. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything," he said, breathlessly.

"Promise me that you'll be faithful to me," Misty said, a tear coming to her eyes. Brock sat up, and rested his back against the pillows on his headboard, his expression became serious.

"Misty, I promise," he said, kissing her forehead. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Don't cry, Love. I know you have no reason to trust me, and I don't blame you. I left you for Ivy, and I flirt with anything that moves, and I let you walk out of my life before, but Misty, I found you again."

He wiped a tear off of her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't lose me again, Brock," she grabbed his hand with hers as it fell from her face. "I don't know if you will ever find me again if you do."

"I will always find you." He whispered softly against her lips before kissing her passionately, pulling her down to him and fiddling with the strings of her top. She covered herself instinctively and Brock groaned in frustration against her lips.

"Don't be shy with me, Misty. I've already seen you, and you're beautiful," he kissed her breasts and untied the strings around her hips. "I have to have you now."

She felt him inside of her, and she moaned in pleasure at the feeling of him. Powerful and slightly painful. He smiled, loving the feeling of her, grabbing her hips and moving her up and down to meet his rhythm.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," he groaned as he steadied himself, flicking his tongue across her nipple and massaging the other breast as he quickened his pace, pounding into her as hard as he could, making her scream louder and louder each time.

"Yes! Yes! _Yes!"_ Misty's lustful sobs could most certainly be heard across the gym, and Brock only faintly acknowleged that. He was so blissed out right now, he didn't even care if anyone could hear her.

She looked down at him, placing both of her hands on his strong shoulders. He continued his assault with his tongue on her breasts, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. She tighetened around him, and he closed his eyes, grasping her hips tighter.

"Oh, Brock!" She screamed out, barely hearing herself over the blood pumping around her ears. "Yes!"

He smiled against her skin and looked up at her. "You going to cum for me, baby?"

She responded by grinding against him harder, covering his lips in a passionate kiss as she stifled her moans, riding out the last of her orgasm. Misty collapsed on top of him and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"Brock," she panted heavily. "You are amazing!"

He grinned, moving her hips against his own. "See what you've been missing out on all of these years?" He sat up and pulled her closer to him, entering her deeper, and he groaned at the sensation.

"Oh my god, you feel so fucking good," he whispered, breathlessly, his hands squeezing her rear.

Misty kissed him, grinding her hips against his, loving his tortured reaction. She had total control over him and she loved it. He gripped the sheets underneath him, his eyes traveling from her face to her breasts and back again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, kissing and teasing her nipples with is tongue.

"Oh! Yes!" she moaned out, fully aware that Brock was in control of her now. Her whole body tensed at the sensation of his skilled tongue on her sensitive skin. She watched him softly tease him, sucking gently and then skillfully flick the rosy bud with his tongue.

"You have a beautiful body," he said against her skin, his voice was deep with lust, but when he looked up at her, placing soft kisses along her clavicle as he did so, she could see love in his eyes.

His lips softly kissed hers, and Brock flipped her over on her back. She giggled and looked up at him,blushing, feeling him slide in and out of her like that was incredible. She had sex with Ruby, plenty of times, and while he always satisfied her, he never did satisfy her the way Brock was now.

He groaned and steadied himself, kissing her lips and then her neck. He slid out of her and Misty looked up at him through a haze-filled mind.

"What's wrong?"

Brock smirked at her, and kissed down her chest and stomach, running his tongue softly around her belly button. She gasped, and then giggled at the ticklish sensation, and then felt him travel down her body, kissing her inner thighs.

Misty blushed as she watched him, his eyes stared on hers as he kissed her legs, rubbing them with his hands. He spread her legs a little more and she closed her eyes, feeling his tongue teasing her, coaxing her body into another orgasm.

She ran her fingers through his spiked, dark hair. The sensation he was creating was making her crave the feeling of him being inside her again. The bittersweet pain. The feeling of completion.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" She threw her back against the pillows, feeling him bury his tongue inside her, kissing the smooth, sensitive flesh along the outside, sensually.

He moaned deliciously into her, sucking gently on her clit and then licking it again. Misty looked down at him, loving the way he was looking at her from between he legs. He was enjoying this thorougly.

"I want your big, hard cock inside me," he breathlessly begged him, and he chuckled, causing a vibration against her clit that drove her mad. He lifted his head up, kissing along her hips and belly button.

"Oh, you do, huh?" He smirked at her and raised himself up, feeling her hand on his very hard erection was almost too much. He moaned and grabbed her hand, kissing her. "Not yet. I want to make you come again."

Brock steadied himself on his feet and Misty stood on her knees on the bed. He kissed her sensually, letting his hands explore her body. She kissed along his muscled torso until she got to his hard, firm erection. He was stroking himself slowly with his hand, only because he couldn't help it. He didn't remember ever being this turned on in his entire life.

She smiled up at him and softly kiss the tip of his full, throbbing erection. Misty had taken him completely by surprise. He desparately wanted to be inside of her again, feeling her wet heat on him again, but he wasn't complaining. He brushed her hair back his hand and guided her to a perfect rythm, slightly thrusting in and out of her mouth as she teased him with her tongue.

"Oh, fuck! Yes!" He groaned, looking down at her. She looked up at him as she sensually licked and kissed up and down his straining masculinity, stroking it with her hand.

"Ah! Misty!" His hands played with her round, full breasts as he pushed her back down on the bed. He thrusted into her, powerfully, causing her to wince at the slight pain he caused, but she didn't care. She needed him like that.

He rested both of her ankles on his shoulders and pounded into her as hard and as fast as he could. He closed his eyes and kissed along her smooth legs, and she loved the sensation of his kisses on her body. It sent a shiver straight to her core, and she stared at him, feeling her climax peak.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She arched her back, loving the way he immediately teased her breasts again with his incredibly skilled tongue, making her orgasm that much more intense. He pounded into her faster, feeling her tighten around him was more than he could handle. He released himself inside of her, burying himself deep inside her as he rode out the last ripples of his own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

Misty closed her eyes, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"I love you, Brock!" She kissed his neck and his shivered, lifting himself up tiredly on his elbows and looked at her, smiling, wiping her tear away.

"I love you, too," he kissed her hand and pulled her into his embrace. She nuzzled his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt so safe here with him, so far away from Rudy and that terrible scene she had walked in on.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered quitely in the darkness.

Brock kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Then stay here with me. You don't have to leave," he told her. "I don't want to ever be apart from you again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tracey Sketchit sat at the dining table tiredly the next morning. Lola poured him a glass of orange juice and gave him a cheerful smile.

"You look sleepy, dear. Did you have trouble falling asleep last night?" She asked.

"Just lots of studying," he lied, not wanting to tell her that her son's sexual encounter with the girl he had a crush on for years kept him up until amost three o'clock in the morning.

Flint looked at him from over his newspaper. "Where is my son? He's usually the first one up."

"You're right," Lola said, looking around. "Why isn't he awake yet? I hope he's not sick. My poor baby, I better go check on him."

Tracey's eyes grew wide. "Oh, uh, he's fine. Really...it's just that...we did a lot of studying and he's probably just sleeping in."

"Well, he can't sleep in too much longer or he's going to be late for class," Lola said, setting to work on making breakfast. She wasn't really that good at it, that's why it was Brock's job.

"A-actually, I think his first class was actually cancelled this morning," Tracey shrugged nervously, and Flint eyes him suspiciously.

"Is there something you ain't tellin' us, boy?" Flint grabbed a piece of freshly cooked bacon off the plate on the table.

"N-no, Sir. I just...w-wanted to make sure Brock gets his rest, you know," Tracey stood up and smiled at Lola. "Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Harrison. I better be getting off to class, though. My apartment is going to be ready for me to move back in this afternoon."

"Oh, you are leaving us?" Lola asked, frowning. "I think Brock was really beginning to like having you around. I hope he doesn't get lonely in that big gym all by himself."

"Oh, he's not," Tracey said, more to himself than to Lola.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," He shook his head. "Anyway, I have to go. Thanks for letting me stay, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison!"

"Anytime, Sweety!" Lola said, waving. "Bye now!"

Tracey closed the door and Flint folded his newspaper. "I think we should go find out what our boy is up to."

"Flint, we should respect his privacy. He's twenty-four years old now," Lola reminded him. "Let's give him another hour before we go barging in on him. If he's sick, he needs his rest anyway."

...

Brock kissed the back of her neck softly, gently waking her out of her sleep. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She wasn't in her own bed, and she wasn't at home. The memories from last night came flooding back to her, and though thinking of what Rudy did still hurt her, she smiled when she remembered who was kissing her awake.

"Good morning," he greeted her, in a deep sensual voice that sent shivers up and down her spine. She turned around to face him.

"Good morning," She said, tiredly.

"Did you sleep good?" He asked, kissing her lips, and then her neck, down to her bare shoulders.

"I haven't slept that good in years," she said, closing her eyes as he explored her body once again.

"We overslept," he mentioned, absently, and Misty imediately looked over at the clock. It was ten A.M.

"Brock, we missed our first class!" She said, and he just smiled.

"It's just one class," he kissed her softly on the lips, running his hands along her curves that were wrapped up tightly in his sheets. "I'd much rather stay in bed with you all morning."

"What about your parents? Won't they wonder where you are?" She asked, moaning at the sensation of his kisses below her ear.

"They know I'm a big boy. I can take of myself," he kissed her lips once again, more aggresively as his arousal grew. "I can take care of you."

She giggled as he pulled her on top of him. His eyes immediately focused on her breasts and he massaged them, gently, teasing her nipples with his fingers and watching her reaction.

He pulled her down to kiss her, but then he heard his bedroom door open. Misty immediately rolled off of him and covered herself with the quilt, and they looked at Brock's very embarassed mother at the doorway, a deep, red blush on her face.

"Oh my, uhm..." she looked away from them. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Mom, there is such a thing as knocking, you know," Brock folded his arms and sighed.

"I know, Dear. I'm sorry, I just got worried because you normally never sleep in this late, and-"

"Mom, I'm fine. Can you just...close the door?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry," she closed the door and stood outside for a moment.

"Is...she mad?" Misty asked, and Brock chuckled.

"No, she's not mad. She's just trying to cope with the fact that I'm a man now," Brock grabbed his boxers and jeans off the floor, while Misty gathered the shirt he had given her the night before.

"You don't have any clothes to wear, do you?" Brock asked, grinning, picking up her bikini top. "I wouldn't mind if you walked around in this all day."

"Not in front of your family...especially after what your mother just caught us doing," she blushed, and Brock laughed.

"How about this? You put on something of mine, and we take a trip to the mall and I buy you an outfit to wear for the day, and then I go by Rudy's and help you get your clothes," Brock tossed her a pair of sleep pants and another shirt.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked, slipping on the shirt and the sleep pants.

"Honey, I would do absolutely anything for you," he kissed her, softly. "Last night was the most incredible night of my life."

She kissed him again and he opened his bedroom door, his mother backed away immediately.

"Mom? Were you listening?" He asked, sighing.

"Oh, only for a second," she waved him off and smiled at Misty. "I'm Lola. I'm sorry we're meeting under awkward circumstances."

Misty blushed and took her offered hand. Brock stuffed both hands in the pocket of his jeans and leaned against the wall.

"I'm Misty. I'm...Brock's...friend," she chose the word carefully, looking back at Brock. "We met a long time ago."

"Oh, Misty. Cerulean City's gym leader right?" Lola said. "You know, you're mother and I used to hang out all the time. We're both water Pokemon trainers."

"You train water Pokemon?" Misty asked surprised.

"Oh, yes! I even have an aquarium inside this gym. Flint and Brock wouldn't allow me to put it in the battlefield, so we compromised. Come on, I'll show it to you," Lola beamed happily and led Misty down the hall to a large room with a large water tank, filled with water Pokemon.

"Oh wow!" Misty smiled. "You have a Mantene, and a Maril?"

"Yep." Lola giggled. "I was hoping my son would grow up and become a water Pokemon trainer, but he's just like his Daddy."

"Rock Pokemon are way better than water types," Brock grinned, looking at the looks of disdain on both of their faces.

Lola smiled over at Misty. "Well, maybe this pretty young woman can change your mind."

Brock put his arm around Misty. "Hey, don't get any bright ideas, Mom. Pewter Gym is staying a rock gym."

"Oh, I know, I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone. I just wanted to make sure you were OK." She said, kissing Brock on his forehead.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, feeling a little embarassed. He looked over at Misty and she smiled at him. "Shall we go to the mall?"

Brock opened the door to his corevette for her and she slid inside. The engine roared to life and they sped towards Pewter City Shopping center.

"Pick out anything you like, gorgeous," Brock told her, as they walked by the stores and their window displays. An adorable black and white striped dress was on display in the window and Misty just knew she had to try it on.

The store was one of those trendy stores with the loud current music and lots of clunky costume jewelry by the register. Misty picked up the dress and made her way to the dressing rooms to try it on. Brock stood awkwardly around, eyeing the lingirie and imagining what Misty would look like in all of them.

A couple of girls, who should have probably been in high school at this time of day, spotted him and giggled to eachother. Brock smiled at them, hoping they didn't think he was some kind of creep looking at women's lingirie.

The door opened to the dressing room and Misty smiled. "How do you like it?"

"That's really sexy," Brock said, loving the way the tight material hugged her curves. He held up a red bra and pantie set and smiled. "This would look sexy as hell on you, too."

She blushed. "This store is a little overpriced, Brock. Are you sure?"

"Hey, money is no problem for me. I'll just charge it, pay it off next month when all those kids come from Pallet Town and lose to Forest." He winked at her and kissed the top of her head. "Pick out anything else you like, or think I might like..."

Misty picked out a couple more dresses and a pair of shoes.

"Are you sure this is alright?" She asked, putting the clothes on the counter.

"You are the first girl who has ever complained about me spending money on them," he said, nudging her playfully.

"Brock, you spent years taking care of me when we were younger...Should I be the one that owes you something?"

"Honey, it's fine. You don't owe me anything. You need clothes to go to class in today, and I have to make up for lost time, you know," he said. Misty changed into the black and white striped dress and slipped on the white strappy sandals.

"That was so worth 70 bucks," he said, kissing her. "Hey, you know, I'm kind of hungry. What time is it?"

"It's almost 11:30," Misty said.

"Let's pick up some food before our last class starts," Brock said. "I guess we should at least attend that one. I'd really rather just go back home and spend the rest of the day learning about what you like."

She playfully shoved him. "I thought you were hungry..."

"Food can wait," he said, putting his arm around her waist when he noticed other guys staring at her. "But you're right. We better at least go to one class."

...

Renee rolled her eyes when she saw Brock's corvette pull up. She held the binoculars up to hers.

"It's about time he actually showed up today..." she said, watching as Misty also got out of the car. "That figures. He has that little slut with him."

Addison rolled her eyes, grabbing the binoculars form her. "You were the one who slept with fiance."

"She's sleeping with mine!" Renee growled at her in frustration.

"Brock's not even engaged to you," Addison snarled back, agitatedly. "Brock must have taken her shopping. Look at her outfit."

Renee grabbed the binoculars back. "Jesus! Look at the way they are walking. He's actually holding her hand."

"Do you think he slept with her?" Addison asked, feeling a sharp pain of jealousy.

"Probably," Renee clenched her fists. "She's hanging all over him like a chimpanzee! He must have done something to her."

"Renee, maybe you should just leave them alone," Addison said. "I mean, you did just sleep with the girl's fiance."

"So what if I did? She was trying to fuck my boyfriend...or ex-boyfriend, or whatever Brock is. It doesn't matter, because Brock is mine and he will always love me!" Renee exclaimed.

Addison tapped her shoulder. "Uhm...Renee...look," she handed her the binoculars and Renee eagerly grabbed them, pointing them in the direction Addison had them.

Brock had wrapped her up in a tight embrace, kissing her passionately just outside one of the school entrance door. He squeezed her rear appreciatively and kissed her for so long Renee was almost sure the two of them were going to pass out from not breathing.

"That is it!" Renee exclaimed angrily. "I'm going to beat that little wench's redhead into the ground!"

"Renee, don't! You will ge expelled!" Addison stopped her.

She growled and kicked the ground. "You're right! Wait...I got a better idea..." She grabbed her phone and searched for Rudy's name.

...

Brock waited outside of Misty's class, his phone was filled with angry text messages from Renee. He scrolled through them absently. Who really used the word "ratchet" anymore? He rolled his eyes and deleted them, not bothering to respond. The classroom door opened and people filed out, and Misty looked a bit surprised to see Brock standing there waiting on her.

"Hey Beautiful," he said, taking her text book out of her arms. "I'll carry that."

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around his arm. "So what are you doing over here so early?"

"My class let out a few minutes early, so I figured I'd just come and wait for you to get out of class," Brock nudged her. "See? I can be a good boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She asked, looking up at him and grinning. "I thought we were just friends."

"I don't think friends do what we did last night," he said, stopping her and placing a soft, sensual kiss on her lips.

She softly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"I can understand if it's too soon after Rudy to call it anything like that, but I'd really like to take you home right now and do it again," he whispered, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear and kissing her again.

"Do what again?" An angry male voice sounded from down the hall. Brock jumped apart from her and Misty's eyes grew wide. It was Rudy!

"Who are you?" Brock asked, standing in front of Misty protectively.

"I'm Rudy, and you must be the guy who is fucking my fiance," Rudy exclaimed.

"She's not your fiance anymore, not after what you did to her!" Brock's voice was deep and stern.

"You're just mad because I fucked one of your bitches better than you ever could," Rudy ran his fingers through his hair. "So, you thought you could get me back, hm? I've got news for both of you, I've been fucking Renee since I got to town."

"What?" Misty asked. "You mean, you've been having sex with her the entire time we've been together?"

"Oh, Misty, don't look so hurt," Rudy waved it off. "You're both hot. I just wanted to nail two hot women. It would have been even better if I could have gotten you two at the same time."

Brock clenched his fists. "Damn it, Rudy. Shut your fucking mouth! Misty didn't need to listen to this. She's not a toy to be played around with."

Rudy laughed. "Funny, coming from you, Harrison. Since you seem to treat women like toys. Renee told me all about how you would fuck her and 4 other girls."

"I was honest with them! They all knew about eachother! That is completely different," Brock said. "Yea, I did that, but I didn't get engaged of them and act like I loved them when I was really fucking some other girls!"

Rudy looked over at Misty. "And what makes you think Brock is going to treat you any differently? He took you shopping, didn't he? Trying to butter her up, Harrison?"

Misty looked up at Brock. "Brock, I wanna go home...I mean, back to your gym..."

"We're going, Sweetheart," He grabbed her hand.

Rudy chuckled. "Isn't that sweet? Brock's back to being your protector. You know, Misty's always had a thing for you, Harrison. Even way back then, she wouldn't stay on Trovita Island with me because she was still hung up on her crush on you. She still thought you would come and find her, even though you left her for Felina Ivy."

"I will always find her," Brock said. "She knows that! And I'll never let her go again. She wouldn't have come running to me in the first place if you were making her happy at home, and loving her the way she deserves to be loved!"

"Oh, so you are fucking her?" Rudy asked, putting his hand on his hip. "Well, that's really no surprise. That little slut has been wanting to spread her legs for you for a long, long time."

Brock tore off his shirt and threw it to the ground. "I'm going to kick your scrawny little fucking ass! You don't call Misty names like that!"

Rudy held up his hands. "I wouldn't if I were you, Harrison. You could get kicked out of school, and then you wouldn't become the hot shot doctor you want to be, now would you?"

"Brock, please, I just want to get out of here," she said, tears streaming down her face. She tugged on his arm, but his muscles tightened and he didn't move.

"Misty, stay out of this," Brock warned her. "He's not going to talk about you like that and get away with it. My career isn't nearly as important as defending you."

Rudy grinned at him. "C'mon, Harrison, beat me to a pulp. You used to beat up your old man, too, didn't ya? When he'd come home drunk as a fart and smack you against the wall?"

"H-how do you know about that?" Brock asked, tightening his fists. He wanted to send this piece of shit through the wall and out the other side of the building. He didn't care if he got expelled or not.

"Everyone knows Flint Harrison was a damn drunk," Rudy laughed. "He used to come to the gym leader conventions and drink all the wine and champagne. Your mother had to drag him out all the time. The Pewter City Gym was a laughing stock at those conventions. My father used to embarass the pants off his ass in the battles at those things."

"Leave my family out of this," Brock yelled. "My father has been sober for years now, and anything that happened in the past is the past."

"Whose to say you wouldn't let that violent streak out on Misty?" Rudy asked.

"I would _never_ ever harm her in anyway," he felt Misty put her arms around his again, trying to pull him away in vain.

"Brock, please," her face was soaked with tears. "Please, just take me back to the gym. He's trying to get you to hit him so you will get expelled. You've worked too hard for that."

"Look how upset you've gotten Misty," Rudy said. "Don't think this is the only time he'll make you cry, Beautiful."

Misty clenched her fists. "Rudy, leave us the fuck alone!" Before she even knew what she was doing, she felt her fist make contact with his jaw and it sent him backwards, clutching his jaw in pain.

"What in the fuck?" He asked, looking at her, his eyes wide. Brock was in just as much of a shock as Rudy was.

"Misty..." Brock said, checking her hand. "We better get you out of here," he said, looking back at Rudy.

"I suggest you leave," Brock said. "We want nothing to do with you anymore. I think Misty has made her peace."

...

"That's going to bruise," Brock said, placing the ice pack back on her hand. Lola ran her fingers through Misty's hair comfortingly.

"Oh, you poor thing. You must have really lost your temper," Lola said, then she looked at Brock. "Do you think it's broken?"

"No. Probably just sprained," Brock said, grinning and kissed Misty's forehead. "This little lady packs quite a powerful punch."

"Do you think I'll be in trouble with the school, if the dean finds out?" Misty asked, a little worried.

"No. Rudy's too proud to admit a woman hit him. The Dean won't find out, and if he does, I can pull a few strings. You'll be fine," Brock promised her. "Can you move it?"

"Yea, it just hurts really bad," Misty winced at the ugly purple color it was turning.

"I'll wrap it up, and it should feel better in a few days," Brock told her.

Flint smiled and put his arm around Lola. "Our boy has finally fallen in love. And with a Water Pokemon Gym Leader."

Lola smiled. "That must run in the family."


End file.
